


Tensión sexual

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco pelean siempre que pueden, los estén viendo o no. Después de que Hermione encuentra en un libro muggle la razón probable para aquellas riñas, Harry decide actuar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tensión sexual

Harry mantuvo su expresión incrédula al principio y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño esperando que Hermione se retractara, cuando eso era evidente que no iba a pasar, decidió hablar.

—¿Eso es algo muggle, no?  
—Y tú de entre todas las personas, Harry, crees que por ser mago no puedes experimentar algo así. ¿En serio? —preguntó la chica de cabello espeso muy indignada. Harry bufó y se aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—No me refiero a eso Mione, y lo sabes, el problema es que… escúchate a ti misma, lo que sugieres enloquecería a Ron —susurró, como si él pudiera escucharlos, cuando en realidad estaban en la biblioteca, uno de los lugares donde Ron solo iba si lo obligaban.  
—Pero no está aquí y concuerda. Sabes, no es muy difícil de admitir que te gusten los chicos, Harry —soltó como tal y su amigo se enrojeció.   
—¿Acaso he dado muestras de eso?  
—Bueno… Dumbledore tampoco y lo es.  
—¡Mione!   
—Haaarry no te pido mucho, solo que intentes algo la próxima vez que pelees con él, si no funciona solo recibirías un golpe, y para ahora ya deberías estar habituado —mencionó mientras señalaba su mejilla que mostraba una pequeña hinchazón de un color más oscuro. Desde que Madame Pomfrey los había atendido diciendo que no quería saber de más golpes entre Malfoy y él, ambos mostraban las cicatrices de sus enfrentamientos, sin poder usar la poción para ocultarlos.

Harry suspiró y recordó que cuando no se hacía lo que Hermione quería, terminaba haciéndolo de alguna forma u otra, como cuando la profesora McGonagall había examinado su saeta de fuego. 

Iría a intentarlo, si Malfoy intentaba burlarse luego de él, pues saldría perdiendo también. Oh por Merlín, él en serio iba a hacerlo. 

…

La situación era como las otras, Malfoy soltaba algún comentario mordaz, pero en esta ocasión no había nadie alrededor que pudiera apreciarlo. Así que bien Harry podría pasar del rubio y decir que lo intentó, porque nadie podría probar lo contrario, ¿no? Pero él quiso hacerlo, aunque sea para molestarlo.

Así que cuando comenzaron a golpearse, como era habitual. Harry hizo algo distinto, jaló a Malfoy de los cabellos y en vez de atestarle un golpe, lo empujó contra la pared y le plantó un beso. “Tensión sexual”, había dicho Hermione, “es cuando dos personas discuten y se pelean porque hay una frustración sexual entre ambos, para resolverla deben hacerlo. No te digo que lo hagas todavía, pero podrías besarlo y probar mi punto”.

Malfoy se había sorprendido por lo que había abierto ligeramente la boca, Harry con miedo a que le arrancase la lengua de un mordisco comenzó a delinear los labios del rubio con cuidado, mirándole ahora, ambos viéndose. El de ojos grises tenía un semblante inescrutable, pero se sonrojó. Entonces eso era , pensó Harry, le tenía ganas a Malfoy y es mutuo .

Malfoy reaccionó a cogió el labio inferior de Harry con los dientes, lo mordió con más saña de la que debía.  
Harry frunció el ceño, y pensó en alejarse dándose cuenta que hasta en aquello Malfoy podría encontrar la manera de lastimarlo. Había sido una mala idea pensar que Malfoy le correspondía. Cuando Malfoy sintió el movimiento, tomó a Harry del antebrazo.

—Espera, Potter —farfulló Malfoy. Esta vez no usando el apellido de Harry como si se tratase de un insulto, y haciendo que el arrastre usual de sus palabras se sintiese como un calambrazo en su entrepierna—. Me gusta así —confesó sonrojado.  
—¿Qué?  
—Que me gusta morder los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, es un mal hábito, por eso paro solo —explicó.

Sonrió y lo besó otra vez. Le haría a Hermione un altar.


End file.
